User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/New-Types
I decided to come out of my room after my shut down ???: Who's this? Dr. Sakaki: Ahhhh, he's a New-Type from.... uhh... America! He's done with medical check up... I saw a girl with some wierd clothing and a guy with blue clothing.... and a kid sleeping with Bugarally clothing... Alisa: I'm Alisa Illinichina''' Amiella, first Unit. I was transferred here from the Russia Branch Yuu: Yuu Kannagi, first Unit and this is Kota Fujiki, first unit too Ken: Tch... left the Lab Alisa: My, how rude! Dr. Sakaki: Don't say that, he have been through a really rough time Yuu: What happen to him? Dr. Sakaki: Well... his only friend was killed by an Aragami Yuu: ........ Alisa: Well, he still shouldn't be so rude Dr. Sakaki: He's older than you, so respect him Alisa: ....... Yuu: Which unit will be assigned to? Dr. Sakaki: That is still undecided yet Yuu: Oh... Dr. Sakaki: Now, let's continue back where I left '''At the Vending Machine Ken: .... how long did I shut myself? Licca: About 3-4 months or so, It's 2071 I turn my head to the elevator Licca: It's have been long time since I saw you, you know I turn my head back to the Vending Machine and press "Orange Juice" button Licca: I'm guessing that you have meet the 3 recruits? I pick up the can from the drop area Licca: Of all those three, Yuu Kannagi have a quite spectacular capability as a Gods Eater I open the can and take a sip, it's kinda sweet but it's natural taste Licca: Ken, do you hear me? Ken: Yes, how bout the girl? Licca: She's good too but she have some problem Ken: ? Licca: You see... she have a mental problem. Ken: Mental problem? Licca: When she is still small, her parents were killed by Aragami, in front of her Ken: ........ drink Orange Juice Licca: If you go out with a mission with her, stay a little bit more alert Yuu: Ah, you guys... Licca: Are you guys done with the lecture? Yuu: Yeah Kota: Hey Yuu, who's that guy? Yuu: He's Ken, a New-Type from America Kota: Huh, I'm Kota Fuj- Ken: I already know you Kota: Wha-, when? Alisa: During the lecture Ken: ....... drink juice Kota: Really? Alisa: Of course you don't know it because you we're asleep Kota: ........ Yuu: Guys c'mon, we have a mission next Alisa: Right Licca: See you guys~ wave hand. ''They really get along easily, aren't they? Ken: .......... ''drink juice Licca: I have to go back to work, bye Ken: (sigh... I wish she not dead...) I went back to the Lab In Dr. Sakaki's Lab Dr. Sakaki: Ken, you don't need to conseal yourself anymore Ken: ... Why? Dr. Sakaki: Well, since we have 2 New-Types .......... I don't need to be secret anymore, huh? Dr. Sakaki: Don't worry, I'll use the excuse I made earlier. Now, get some rest for tomorrow The next day at the Den's Lobby Tsubaki: I calling you all here right now for a new recruit introduction I step out of the elevator and everyone watching me. I walk next to Tsubaki Tsubaki: This is Ken, a New-Type from America Branch. He will not be assigned to any unit right now, so feel free to invite him for mission. You all are dismissed'' enter the elevator'' Yuu: Hey! I hope I'll not get in your way during missions Tatsumi: You guys already know each other? I'm Tatsumi, leader of the 2nd unit by the way Yuu: Yeah, yesterday, during Dr. Sakaki's lecture Shun: You always meet someone before us. I'm Shun leader of the 3rd unit, nice to meet you Yuu: Hahaha Lindow: Ohh Ken, it's about time you go public Yuu, Tatsumi and Shun: Huh? I left them without noticing anybody Lindow: I seen him a few years back, isn't that right Ken? Huh? He's gone... In the Elevator The door open Kota: I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!! Ken: The meeting is already over Kota: Whaa- fall on his knee My room should be on the next floor. I press the sixth floor button The door close Sixth floor of Rookie Section My room should be right infront of me I open the door to my room, this is much better than that shitty "room" I was in previously. I set up everything that I need. Yuu: Hey Ken! The Supervisor signed me, Alisa and you to a mission Mission already? sigh I open the door Yuu: Do you have everything? Ken: Yeah nod The Den's Lobby Tsubaki: There's a few rampaging Aragamis in the Subway, the Director decided to use it as a supplies transportation. Have any question? Yuu and Alisa: No Tsubaki: You both go first, I have something to talk about with Ken They left the Lobby. I wonder what she gonna talk about Tsubaki: It's been a while since you taking a mission and do Gods Eater stuff. Put your guard up. Also, I'm sorry about Misaka Ken: How did you know that? Tsubaki: From Dr. Sakaki Ken: Oh.... look down Tsubaki: You have a mission to do, cheer up She enter the Elevator. She's right, it's have been a while since I do Gods Eater stuff...